Max payne meets the Black Lagoon
by Hybro
Summary: 2 years after the Valkyr inncident, Max's life was full of sorrow and regret. Corrupted from the years alone, now named 'Seth Gecko', turned into a professional thief, his brother Rokuro Okajima, or 'Richie Gecko', have both come face to face with the Lagoon company. To ever reach sanctuary, the Gecko brothers must team up with their hostages and fight each day from dusk till dawn.


**Hello everybody, today is a crossover between Max Payne and Black Lagoon, It takes place after the first Max payne game, right after he was arrested. leave suggestions of what you want to see in the next stories of this. As always, enjoy the story and I'll talk to you guys later.**

Chapter 1 : The Black Lagoon company

_Max Payne POV _

They were all dead. The final gunshot was an exclamation mark on everything that had led to this point. I released my finger from the trigger, and it was over. I had just killed Horne from murdering my family because of the Valkyr conspiracy, the SWAT team had arrived on the scene, arresting me and taking me into questioning, I was put into the police card, I had seen Alfred Woden there too, I was hoping that he would ensure my safe passage through the judical system. Now I would just find out how to spend the rest of my life.

**2 years later **

**June 23, 2****003 **

**Location Eastern seaboard, Local shipyard**

2 years after the event, Max payne had been in a bit of crime, mostly just restitance from paying the fucking ticket when driving while intoxicated, or seen with prostitutes. He was about 30 years old, right now he was wearing tight fit leather jean pants, a white tank top with a black vest, the last top clothing was leather jacket, what was also seen barely was a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder. He had grown mostly depressed due to the loss of his wife and daughter those years ago, he now would even sometimes even rob convience stores when he didn't have enough money for buying any liqour. Alfred Woden would try to help him with any means nessesary, AAA meetings, therpy sessions, vacations, but when there would be hardtimes , Max would argue with Alfred, the last time they seen each other was when their usual fighting got out of hand and he killed him by strangling him, shocked, and enraged, he grew into a deep depression, until later he thought 'fuck the law' , so from then on he started robbing banks. He started becoming a professional thief in secracy,but one time he was finally caught in a high speed car chase for killing a police officer in Kansas' state penetantry, he finally had to change his apperance by cutting his hair down shorter and changing his name to 'Seth Gecko', he lived undiscovered and here he was at a shipyard, he decided since he was nothing but a criminal he might as well travel wherever the hell he wanted to go, over those two years he met a japenese man just two years younger than him, his name was Rokuro Okijima(Rock from the Black Lagoon series), but gave him the name 'Richie Gecko', though this guy was a bit mentally unstable such as trouble with being a sex offender for a bit younger women, he also had trouble seeing and wore a pair of mens regular reading glasses, together they both were called the Gecko brothers, 'Seth' or really Max, would look out out for his younger 'brother' as there were times were 'Richie' or Rock, would be out of control. They both were going to be boarding a ship to go to apart of Thailand, they boarded the ship and were hopefully planning to make the boat captain a hostage and take over the ship, stealing the money and make plans for living in the cities of the eastern seaboard. Their contact , Carlos, would set a safe have for them two to stay for a bit until the morning and they would both meet Carlos and kick back from being hunted by any Cops, FBI, or any authority.

The brothers both packed a piece, they weren't stupid and knew that curtain trouble might occur during their expedition. 'Seth' carries an 44. Astra Terminator Magnum with a 3 inch full lug barrel and Pachmayr compact grips. 'Richies' weapon of choice is a Norinco M1911A1 Handgun with a nickel finish. They both boarded the ship, it would take about 4 hours to get there.

Seth is known as Max, Richie was known as Rock. The two just dranked Whiskey, ordered some room service, but Richie kinda took one of the maids to the Staff room and kinda banged her, Leaving Max to just wander off into his thoughts of having the sweet life as soon as he and his brother get to Thailand. He decided since it'd be a while to be until they'd get to the location, he might as well get some rest. Seth rested his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**3 hours later.**

Seth was woken up to be shakened by his brother, waking up grogily and extremly grumpy . Richie had his handgun out and kept looking outside the door, inspecting left and right.

"Ugh, what the hell is it , Richie ?" asked Max. Rock went back to his brother," Listen Seth, the fucking boat has stopped, I tried going through the front entrance but its barricaded like a mother fucker. Something is going down, apprently maybe someone has the same idea as we did.''

Max was fully alerted now, he grabbed his 44. out and holstered it in his pocket, as did Richie. They both stormed out of the room and were going to the opposite direction that Rock already checked out. They managed to cram their way from the boxes, luggages, and other objects in the way. They walked across the hall and looked in each room and coudn't find anyone else , they must've been the only ones left. They found some stairs that must've leaded to the upper deck, they opened the door that lead to the outside, they both saw all of the crews passangers having their hands against their heads for some reasons but soon quickly realized two people seen holding guns , one was a comepletly bald muscular african-american wearing a flak jacket, military fatigues, some combat boots, and is seen wearing some sun-glasses. The other was a sexy looking chinese-american woman in her mid 20's , skin is likely a light tan complexion. Amber eyes, plum hair color wrapped in a ponytail, and might he add that she had some well endowed breasts, a nice slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, and a nice round ass. She wore fingerless gloves, black tanktop that was relatively cut off her waist, revealing her abdomen and her bellybutton, she had some dasiy duke shorts and also wore combat boots. Damn, Seth was no pervert but she looked like his type. But Max snapped back to reality and needed to work up a plan, he checked one last time before turning to Richie.

"Okay, listen, theres two of them, a man and a woman, they look like they ain't fucking around , so you and me are gon-'' Max's sentence was interupted by the sound of a barrel of a gun being pointed at him, he turned around slowly to the woman , she looked at him with a 'I don't give a shit' kinda look. She had both of her dual pistols out and pointed at both of them now, they raised their hands in the air casually going along with them knowing they had a scheme to get the upper hand.

"Easy there, babe, we're just passaengers, your ordinary citizens.'' said Max. This chick wasn't fooled and just scoffed before raising one her dual pistols over his head, she smacked him across the head with the butt of her gun, he barely moved from his spot but a bit of blood trickled from his forehead , she smirked at this and moved closer to where her mouth met his head, she opened her mouth and ran her tongue over his blood, he had a bit of chills but kinda found it arousing, she licked the last little ounce of blood left, she licked her lips in satisfaction, Seth just stared in awe and Richie just sighed. The unknown woman used both of her guns to make them walk to the front like everyone else did, they sat down with their hands on behind their heads, the muscular bald black guy went to Richie who didn't know he was behind him until he was delivered a hard punch to the face, making him stumble backwards, his nose was bleeding bad and the negro held a shotgun to his head. Seth was about to empty fucking lead in this guy.

''Now Mr. chinese, I'm going to ask you one time, nicely, where's the disk , you kinda look like your from tokyo, the package, where is it ?'' asked the man. Richie just shrugged his shoulders, the negro just cocked the revolver and placed it between Rocks eyes. Seth shot up and ran to stand between the negro and his brother, he stood broadly infront of him,

" Point that gun at my brother, Nigger, and the the dock workers won't be able clean your 'dark' fucking blood, once I'm done with you.'' said Max , the lady had to give it Seth, he had balls saying that to her partner. The guy pointing the gun at Ritchie was very pissed off on the inside but looked like he kept his cool on the outside, he threw his hand to try to pistol whip Seth but he dodged it just in time for him to pull out a hidden knife and jabbing it right into the negro's right shoulder and kicked him in the stomach making him fall down, revealing his revolver infront of Seth, the woman started charging but Richie managed to sweep his leg across hers, causing her to trip and Richie grabbed her arms from reaching her weapons. The negro just clutched his arm in pain, the woman still tried slipping away from Richie. Max pulled out his own 44. and aimed it at both the two shooters, Richie whipped his Norinco handgun in the womans face, resting the barrel on her soft cheek.

"Alright, asshole, whats your name ?'' said Max meanting the negro, they guy just looked at him before answering.

"Ugh, Dutch.'' said the revealed assalint.

''Dutch, Your going to get up and walk to the the end of the ship right where I can see or I'll shoot you straight in the fucking face.'' said Max.

Dutch didn't hesitate and and moved near the edge of the ship, Richie held the woman against her will and pushed her towards Seth.

"Seth, heads up !" said Rock/Richie. The woman stumbled onto Seth/Max's arms, he had her in his arms, feeling like they known each other but she didn't quiet agree with Seth.

"Whats a fine dame like yourself doing on a cruise heading to Thailand. '' said Max.

''How about you keep your godamn buisness to yourself, and I'll do the same, dipshit.'' said the lady, but started moving down Max's lower part of his body, she met his ass and grabbed hard, making him squirm a bit but rested his left hand with his 44. on her hair, he stared into her eyes while she did the same. Richie just was annoyed at the two 'love birds' and shot his Pistol in the air, making the hostages flinch in fear and raise the two's attention.

"Ahem, Seth, are you done ?" said Richie in a sarcastic tone, Seth just sighed and looked back at the chick,

"Whats your name, baby ?" asked Max. They lady just looked away from her gaze from Max and ran her hands up to Seth's neck,

''Revy.'' said the woman.

''Okay Revy, listen , you get along with me that guy over there, we'll let you two live, if you don't, I'll decorate the cruises wall with Dutches brains, do you understand ?'' asked Seth.

Revy just glared at Max before giving in, she went up to Seth's ear and whispered, " Sure, not alot of guys can dominate me, enjoy it while you can, '' said Revy before pecking him one of his ear lobe. Seth just moaned a little before he threw Dutches pistol back to him , and giding his free hand on Revy's back, while walking with her slowly to a near little ship resting beside the cruise's ,

''So, you guy's kinda had the same idea we did, didn't you ?" asked Seth.

"You can say that.'' said Revy, while resting her head on his chest and smirking.

**2:30 P.M. **

So there they were, in a boat while holding the two people at gunpoint, one the way they met a man who looked like a hipster with glasses , blone hair wrapped in a pontytail with a hawaiian shirt with shorts, he pretty much was like the loser of the whole ship but had a great skill for technology.

Richie/Rock held his gun at Revy and Dutch. Dutch paid no attention to the man but just flipped the bird at him. Rock just smirked and thought of a comeback.

"Ooh, thats pretty. Did you finally pull it out of your ass , cause it looks like it . '' said Richie. Dutch grew pissed and stood up fast like he was going to kick his ass, Revy stopped him by putting her hand between him and Rock. He had calmed down a bit and sat back down. Revy decided to at least ask for a exact location they are going.

"Hey dipshit ?" asked Revy.

"What ?" said Rock without a care in the world.

"Where are we going ?"

"Somewhere in Thailand." said Rock.

"What the hells in Thailand ?" asked this time Dutch.

"Asians.'' said Richie sarcasticlly while smiling, Dutch just gave him a glare through his glasses. After traveling for another hour, Seth/Max had ordered Benny to stop at one of the docks for some good old fashioned liqour.

"I know just the place." said Benny.

Seth had at least a respect for his hostages, he and Richie had both stepped out of the boat and onto the dock standing infront of the Yellow Flag bar.. Max looked back the three and gave them a smirk.

"Aren't you guys coming ?" asked Max. The three looked confused and Revy looked at Seth especially with a inspecting look.

"What do you mean ? We're supossed to stay here ain't we ?" asked Benny . Max just sighed in annoyance and gave him a 'really?' look.

"Listen poinytail, when me and Richie have hostages we at least give them their last gulp of delicous bitter alcohol. All I need you to do is promise to not turn on me and be cool , and don't have that 'you don't fuck with me, I don't fuck with you' kind of additude with me.''

All three of them looked at one another, then glancing at Max with a questionable look. Finally they gave in and followed Max and Richie inside the original bar that they would normally go to.

"Okay, ramblers, lets get rambelin'."

**Well thats a wrap , everybody, this is a beggining to a new crossover, hope you guys liked it, please leave suggestions and view my other stories. Thanks and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
